


click, click, snap v: how it all began

by theafterimages



Series: click, click, snap [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theafterimages/pseuds/theafterimages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking the selcas is Zitao's idea, of course, but it’s Sehun who decides he wants more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	click, click, snap v: how it all began

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://eveninadream.livejournal.com/3802.html) in January 2014.

Zitao isn’t Sehun’s boyfriend. He’s his best friend, his confidant, the person who cheers him up when he’s homesick and whose shoulder he falls asleep on during van rides, who he takes care of when Zitao’s injury flares up and who he goes on convenience store runs with, both of them constantly nudging each other as a substitute for hand-holding since even late at night there’s always someone watching. Zitao is someone Sehun’s fascinated by, who gets him in ways no one ever has and who is constantly helping him discover more about himself, too.

“Hun-hun,” Zitao begins one day, when they’ve managed to get a shower by themselves (Baekhyun constantly invites himself to join theirs, claiming it’s to make sure they don’t get carried away and not because his go-to idea to prevent that is insisting on being the one to soap them both up), “can we try something new next time?”

“Okay,” Sehun agrees easily enough. It’s not the first time Zitao’s asked this, and his ideas almost always end well.

Zitao beams and gives him a grateful kiss, hands bracketing Sehun’s hips. Saying yes was a good idea already, Sehun thinks, leaning his head back against the wall as Zitao drops to his knees.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It feels almost like déjà vu a few weeks later, both of them naked and Zitao on his knees, except instead of being in the shower they’re in a dorm room and instead of just enjoying the ride Sehun is holding Zitao’s phone and listening to a lecture about photography. Normally he’d roll his eyes, since he’s perfectly capable of taking great selcas, but this has him apprehensive enough that for once he doesn’t mind Zitao’s backseat photographing.

“You’re great and everything but my face is still the point, okay?” Zitao says. “My eyes, my expression, my mouth. That’s what’s going to make it hot.”

“Thanks,” Sehun says dryly.

“Oh, please, you know what I think of you.” Zitao leans in and nuzzles Sehun’s cock in what’s probably supposed to be a quick, affectionate gesture, then kisses the tip, then starts to lick, his eyes sliding shut-

It’s with some difficulty that Sehun threads his free hand in Zitao’s hair and tugs him off—not that he wants to, but he knows how much Zitao will complain later if his lecture goes interrupted, even if it’s his own fault. “ _Tao_ ,” he says, nudging him pointedly with his knee as Zitao bats at his hand. “Focus.”

“Sorry,” Zitao says, not that it stops him from stealing glances at where Sehun’s cock is growing steadily harder at the feel of Zitao’s breath and echo of his mouth and-

“Actually, I think I get it, if you want-” Sehun begins, and Zitao dives right back in.

How Sehun is supposed to get any good pictures when Zitao’s mouth feels this good on him is beyond him, but he tries, aiming for the angles Zitao had suggested and doing his best to keep the phone pointed the right way.

“Wait, wait.” Breathless, Zitao pulls off. “Let me see.”

“Are you _kidding_ -”

“No, let me see!”

Sehun honestly isn’t sure if the last few pictures he took were of Zitao or the floor, so maybe the interruption is just as well. He hands the phone over, taking steadying breaths and pressing his fists back against the wall as Zitao scrolls through the pictures, tsking disapprovingly.

“Keep your hands steadier, Sehun, these are so blurry-”

“How am I supposed to focus when-”

“Just keep your hands _still_ , it’s not that hard.”

“Whatever, give it back, I’ll do better.” He’s not really sure if he can, but he’ll try; he’ll do just about anything if it means Zitao will finish what he started.

“Good,” Zitao says sternly, handing it back to him. “I’m trusting you, Sehunnie.”

Sehun tries, he really does, but by the time he’s coming down Zitao’s throat Sehun has long since tossed the phone onto the bed in favor of twining both his hands in Zitao’s hair. “I hate when you do that,” Zitao says after, pouting up at him, like Sehun hasn’t caught him studying his reflection a million times after they do this, sated smile curling upwards as he touched his wrecked hair. “And I can’t believe you _threw my phone_.”

“Just on the bed, calm down.” Sehun slides to the floor, where he rests his head against the wall as Zitao snatches the phone and thumbs through it.

“Still blurry, but a few are okay.”

“If it’s so easy, why don’t you try it?” Sehun challenges him.

Zitao smirks. “That’s the idea. Here.”

Zitao actually takes _test shots_ , tilting Sehun’s head this way and that and giving him all sorts of advice that mostly goes in one ear and out the other. But in the end Sehun gets him off and Zitao has pictures he’s satisfied with.

He’s looking through them again after he and Sehun have relocated to his bed to recover. “Look, _this_ is how you take a picture,” Zitao says, holding the phone out to Sehun, who obediently takes a look. It’s—weird, seeing himself like that, even when he and Zitao have fucked in front of the bathroom mirror before. Something about his eyes in the picture makes him think of that part in the Growl video he’d been so embarrassed by, where he’d thought he’d looked stupid and the fans had thought he’d looked like he was in a dream. He’s starting to wonder what sort of dreams they were talking about.

“You did better than me,” he says, for lack of anything better. Is this what Zitao sees every time they do this?

“You got a few good pictures, too,” Zitao says generously. “This one’s really hot.” He holds out Sehun’s favorite of the ones he’d taken—Zitao kneeling between his legs, his lips around Sehun’s cock, hair tangled in Sehun’s free hand, eyes dark and dilated and trained on his own image in the camera.

“Yeah,” Sehun murmurs. It’s the only really good one he took, no matter how kind Zitao is about it, but it—yeah. It’s one he wishes he could keep.

“Here, I’ll send it to you.”

Sehun’s head jerks up and he finds that Zitao’s watching him, smiling. “Is that safe?”

But a few keystrokes and it’s done. Sehun can hear his phone buzz on the other side of the room. “There, yours forever.”

“Thanks,” Sehun says, still too hung up on the idea of _keeping_ that picture for lack of a better response.

Zitao rests his head against Sehun’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around Sehun’s waist. “Thanks for doing this, Sehun-ah.”

This is kind of a waste of privacy, all the talking and cuddling, but it’s pretty much what he needs right now. Zitao always knows what he needs.

Even, Sehun thinks, taking one last look at his phone before closing his eyes, when Sehun hadn’t known it himself.

 

 

 

 

 

 

He keeps it safe for the first week, resisting the temptation to look until he’s burrowed under the covers at night (something that was much easier before all these growth spurts, but desperate times) and reasonably sure his roommates are asleep. He and Zitao almost never share a bed in the dorm, since it would be too tight a fit for an entire night, but Sehun pretends they are now; that it’s Zitao’s hand tugging his cock the way he’s long since learned Sehun likes it. If Zitao were there he’d be whispering in Sehun’s ear and kissing the top of his head when Sehun presses his face against Zitao’s neck, because Zitao finds it cute how much Sehun loves the way he smells. Sehun stares at the selca until he can’t anymore, and even when his eyes clench shut as he comes the picture’s still all but painted on the back of his eyelids.

And maybe that would have been the end of it—it could have just been something they did once in a while, something between the two of them—but Sehun gets careless.

During breaks they all usually check their phones, and Sehun is no exception. After sending a few texts he can’t help but open his pictures folder. Just a quick look, he promises himself, selecting the picture of Zitao. Just one.

“Sehunnie, are you ready?” Joonmyun asks, appearing next to him from seemingly out of nowhere. Sehun takes too long to put his phone away and Joonmyun goes quiet. “Oh.”

Sehun fumbles but finally shoves it into his pocket. He keeps his gaze fixed on the floor. He definitely can’t look at Joonmyun right now. “Um, sorry, hyung.”

“You should be more careful. You wouldn’t want the wrong person to see that.”

“I know. We are. I’m sorry.”

Joonmyun pats his shoulder, like he has a thousand times, and Sehun finally dares to look at him. Joonmyun’s face—it’s like he’s seeing Sehun, _really_ seeing him; like he’s finally realized Sehun’s not that awed kid anymore, that while he’ll always be their maknae he’s a man, too.

 

 

 

 

 

 

There’s no time for him and Zitao to talk until they’re in their usual backseat spot and can whisper back and forth. Since the others are either dozing or listening to music, Sehun knows they’re probably as safe as they’re going to get. Zitao’s in the mood to doze, too, but the longer Sehun talks the more awake Zitao becomes.

“And he wasn’t mad?”

Sehun shakes his head, clutching at Zitao’s hand. “I think—he said we should be more careful, but he wasn’t mad.”

“He liked it?”

Sehun licks his lips. All he can think of—all he’s been able to think of since it happened—is that look in Joonmyun’s eyes. “Yeah, I think he did.”

Zitao exhales shakily, warm breath fanning against Sehun’s cheek. Sehun wishes they were back in the dorm. He wants—he’s not entirely sure what he wants to do, but they can’t do much of anything here. “I wish I’d been there.”

“You’ve thought about this,” Sehun realizes.

“Not with Joonmyun much.” Knowing Zitao it was probably Yifan. “But other people seeing? Yeah.” Zitao tilts his head. “Have you?”

“Not until today.” It shouldn’t be surprising that Zitao has, given how much he likes getting attention and taking selcas, but does Sehun? He’s still worried the pictures will leak, but that’s because he doesn’t want random people seeing, people who don’t know them and who it wouldn’t mean anything to. His hyungs, though? Or… His eyes dart to the middle seat, to where Jongin is fast asleep, his head leaning against the window. What would Jongin say? 

“See?” Zitao murmurs, and Sehun slowly nods.

“What if… do you think Joonmyun hyung will say anything?”

“Maybe to Yifan.” Zitao considers for a moment. “Maybe we should tell him first. I mean, it’s fair.”

Sehun muffles his laugh against Zitao’s shoulder. “Right, _fair_.”

Once Sehun’s finished teasing and Zitao’s finished whining, they’re quiet for a few minutes until Sehun says, “Tao?”

“Hmm?” Zitao’s halfway asleep again, but Sehun can’t wait.

“Can we take more pictures soon?”

Zitao’s eyes snap open. “Really?” he asks, and when Sehun nods Zitao beams.


End file.
